September
by Accasia Li
Summary: Autumn identik dengan hal-hal menyedihkan, keharmonisan, kesetiaan, kegelapan, melepas dan menerima. Namun, Sasuke tidak mempercayai hal itu, sampai suatu saat ketika ia mengalami hal itu. #SASUINO4S18 #AUTUMN


**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **FOR #SASUINO4S18**

 **#AUTUMN**

 **SEPTEMBER**

Sasuke memandangi bayi perempuannya bersama Ino lembut, pria itu baru saja memandikan putrinya yang baru berusia 4 bulan itu, dengan cekatan ia membaluri tubuh mungil bayinya dengan minyak bayi agar tubuhnya hangat, ia tersenyum mana kala sang bayi menggerakkan tubuh mungilnya dan berceloteh seakan mengajak papanya berbicara.

"Kau akan senang berbicara seperti mamamu, huh?" Sasuke menahan rasa gemasnya kemudian memakaikan pakaian berwarna merah pada Keiko, bayi itu nampak cantik seiring berjalannya waktu, seingatnya baru kemarin ia melihat bayinya itu lahir, kecil sekali, warnanya merah dan tangisannya begitu menggelikan.

Keiko lahir dengan berat 2,6 kg, kecil sekali, bayi musim seminya ini terlahir dengan struktur wajah seperti ibunya, pun dengan matanya yang berwarna kehijauan sama seperti wanita yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta itu, sementara yang menurun dari dirinya adalah hidung dan warna rambut khas sari keluarga Uchiha. Cantik.

Ia mencium kening Keiko, aroma wangi khas bayi menyapa indera penciumannya, "Hei, Keiko-chan... Apa kau tahu bahwa hari ini hari ulang tahun mamamu?"

 **...**

Wanita pirang itu nampak pucat, ia terbaring tak sadarkan diri, disekelilingnya terdapat alat-alat medis yang menopang kehidupannya.

4 bulan lalu ia mengalami pendarahan hebat saat melahirkan buah hatinys hingga berujung dengan kondisinya yang koma seperti saat ini.

"Sudah musim gugur dan dirimu belum bangun juga, Pig! Apa kau tak ingin melihat Keiko-chan? Dia bayi yang sangat cantik, ahhh ia pasti mewarisi gen Sasuke-kun, kalau dia mirip dirimu pasti ia tidak akan secantik itu!" wanita berambut merah muda itu menghela napasnya panjang, "Selamat ulang tahun, bangunlah! Suami serta putrimu membutuhkanmu!"

Ia yang membantu proses kelahiran sahabatnya sekaligus istri mantan kekasihnya itu, suatu beban tentu saja! Apalagi melihat akhirnya pasien spesialnya ini jatuh koma adalah merupakan hal menyakitkan bagi dirinya yang dikenal sebagai tenaga medis nomer satu di rumah sakit ini.

 _Cklek..._

"Oh, Sakura?"

"Kau sudah datang?"

Pria Uchiha itu mengangguk, berjalan mendekat pada istri sahabatnya, Naruto, "Apa ada kemajuan?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Masih sama seperti hari kemarin, Sasuke-kun." Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya duduk kemudian tersenyum lembut pada bayi yang berada di dekapan Sasuke, "Hai Keiko-chan, selamat siang..."

Bayi cantik itu tersenyum dan menggerakkan tubuh mungilnya, lucu, membuat baik Sakura maupun Sasuke membalas senyuman itu.

"Aku harus memeriksa pasien lain dulu, Sasuke-kun. Jika kau memerlukan sesuatu, jangan sungkan untuk memanggilku, OK?"

"Hn."

Hffft...

Sasuke menghela napasnya panjang, dalam gendongannya sang putri terlihat tenang, "Kami datang..." ucap Sasuke, mengambil tempat duduk yang tadi diduduki oleh Sakura, "Hari ini aku sudah bisa memandikan Keiko sendiri." Sasuke tersenyum simpul, "Keiko sangat cerewet sepertimu! Kau harus segera bangun, Ino! Kau akan melewatkan musim gugur dan mencari _momiji,_ ayah dan ibu sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan kesukaanmu!"

Tak ada reaksi dari wanitanya, ia masih sama seperti saat setelah melahirkan putrinya, pucat, selang oksigen pada hidungnya, infus, melihat istrinya seperti itu tentu saja membuatnya sedih, namun putri kecilnyalah yang membuatnya tetap tegar, berusaha kuat untuk menjaga dan mengurus Keiko kecil, "Selamat ulang tahun..." ucapnya lirih, membelai tangan putri Yamanaka itu dengan sebelah tangannya kemudian memandang Keiko, "Kau mau tidur disebelah, mama?"

 _Dan aku tak pernah percaya bahwa musim gugur itu membawa hal menyedihkan, seperti apa yang mereka gambarkan tentang musim ini. Namun tidak ketika aku mengalaminya sendiri, istriku, ibu dari putriku harus terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, 4 bulan setelah melahirkan putri kami, tepat saat ulang tahunnya ke-23 pada 23 September ini dia belum juga sadarkan diri, "Hei, Ino...! Bangunlah! Aku merindukanmu..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.TAMAT.**

 **Autumn done :D**

 **Terima kasih untuk review, fol & fav serta FLAME yang menyapa... Semoga kalian menikmati 'suguhan' fiksi ini...**

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **VALE**


End file.
